Ring of Fire
by Divine Amethyst
Summary: Living the life of luxury isn't what it seems. When fate gives you an opportunity, take it. Sakura Haruno lives her life fighting for pricey rewards while catching the eye of a runaway Uchiha. Is their love forbidden? Or is fate toying with their hearts?
1. Chapter One

Hey Everyone! This is Serenity speaking! Jessica(_Eww. I hate my name :o)_  
(**LOLZ! xD)**and I would like to welcome you to our first story together! :D Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

_( Unfortunate Events: Sending you a note:] )_

_I personally don't mind Karin too much (I'm saying I like her), but, she fitted the maid category for this story._

_And yes, it's an Alternate universe - I think this story is going to turn out pretty cool:D_

_Sorry for any typos - I was to lazy too fix them :o_

* * *

_When the world falls apart, who is there to catch you?_

_The end is a scary place to start._

"**Will you be there when I break?"**

_The world is indeed cruel; unforgiving and filled with false hope._

_The winding road taken through life _

_comes to an end when everything seems right._

"**Can we choose our fate?"**

_The hope that serenity will come from goodness; a dream._

_In a world filled with hardships,_

_The winding road, never seems to end._

_**Ding!**_

That sound. The one that once gave her chills down her spine; a sparkle in her eye, has now caused her nostalgia; remorse. For she, was to face the one person she never wished to harm in anyway. Standing in the arena with a flag above their heads, only _one_ will make it out alive. That concept she knew well. A lurching in her stomach appeared as she gripped it tightly, trying to prevent herself from making a pained noise; the look of horror on her face as a lone tear fell from emerald orbs.

"Sasuke…kun" his name seemed like taboo as it slipped in the softest whisper from her lips. His name was bittersweet as it rolled off her tongue fluently; as if she had the right to say it with all it's magnificence. Jade traveled across the dirtied floor as it settled on the built figure across from the girl's position.

Onyx hair flared out in the back, bangs covering the front of his face as it gave him a mysterious look. His fighting clothes were form fitting; his shirt black as it sculpted his perfect arms and lean torso. He wore black baggy pants and matching shoes to finish off the attire, He gave her a pained expression as his coal colored eyes settled on her trembling form. In front of him, she was _always_ weak and defenseless. Even now, in a place she was considered to be strong and independent. Now, she stood before him, trembling and in a weakened state, barely holding on to her sanity.

"Sakura…You and I both know there is no way out of this." The crowd around them was of little importance as their chants and yells were mere buzzing sounds in the fighters' ears. Nothing held importance but the words they exchanged to one another. Sakura cringed as she listened to his words.

"I know" She hesitated as her words came from her mouth freely, her thoughts hardly on the fact that the bell to begin had already rung.

_**Ding!**_

The sound echoed again through the taunting arena as they stared at one another, Sasuke shifting uncomfortably as their eyes met and clashed.

"I don't know what to do Sasuke…I can't…I can't fight you!" Tears started falling from reddened eyes as Sakura took a step towards the frozen Uchiha. He looked as if he were pondering on fighting the girl; not knowing what else to do. They wouldn't be able to get out of a situation such as this. How could they? They were in the match to win; and that meant killing the opponent in any means necessary. It was a gruesome thing; but the thrill was captivating; the adrenaline- intoxicating. When born and raised in a life that held no meaning; no purpose but to serve for hardly anything; fighting to the death seemed to be the most fitting option.

The girl heard a troubled sigh escape the man's lips as he rubbed the back of his hair, a habit she learned he preformed when troubled with his endless thoughts. She had always found it cute, but in a time like this, it worried her.

"Sakura…" She heard his voice call out to her as she choked on a sob that suddenly escaped from her throat. In a flash, he appeared in front of her, his hands cupping her face as his worrisome eyes met her own. "I'll let you kill me, Sakura. Please…I won't let you die here. Not shamelessly."

The pink haired girl shook her head furiously, soft whimpers of defiance escaping her puffy pink lips.

"I told you, "I can't, Sasuke-kun! I…" The girl let her eyes drop as Sasuke kept his gaze planted on her figure, pink strands sticking and framing her face.

"You…What, Sakura?" He let a thumb move over her reddened cheek as he let his onyx eyes show a hint of worry in their dark depths.

"I…Love you." The man's breath hitched as he grunted, his head falling in despair as his grip became tighter, the woman's hands moving to his wrist.

"Don't say that…Please. It just makes everything harder. You know what we ha-"

"No! We are not going to go through with this you ca-"

"I have to, Sakura!" Her Emerald eyes widened in shock, confusion mixing with sadness rushing through them. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to prevent another series of tears to form and fall onto her already stained cheeks. "There is nothing left for me…" The girl shook her head as she gave her famous smile; the one thing he was always captivated by.

"You have me…Am I nothing?" The boy looked up from the floor to meet the face of a smiling girl; just as when he had met her. Beautiful and charming. He remained silent as the girl moved her hand to wipe a dirt streak off his defined cheekbones. "Do you remember when we met?"

Sasuke scoffed at her words. Of course he remembered. Such a memory was hard to forget. The girl took his reaction as a signal to continue.

"Through everything, you changed me; made me a better person in way even I can't explain. I know I have done the same to you…Or at least…I _hope_ I have done the same for you…" At her sentence, she looked down, a small smile plastered to her face of their recurring memories. If only he knew how much she loved him.

"After everything we've been through, it's hard to believe we've gotten to this point." whispered the man suddenly. Sakura nodded, a small chuckle erupting from her mouth.

"Yes…" She replied weakly.

_The winds that tickle have stopped._

_The waves that carry have seized._

_Where is this perfect world we wished to see?_

"**I won't leave you…"**

_Times have changed and it's time to let go._

_The past that fades is quickly forgotten._

_It's the ground that welcomes us when we fall._

_Open arms move like the wind; like the waves._

_Do they exist?_

_Where do you go when there is nothing? _

"**And to think, this is where it all starts…"**

_The ending….Is our beginning._

Jade eyes blinked sleep from where a small frame currently rested upon the most luxurious bed known to mankind. Silk engrossed sheets covered her like a jacket in the blistering winter, a soft light green comforter positioned above it. A sigh blew past her lips as she leaned up from the safety of her bed - _where she didn't have to do petty tasks -_ and her eyes met with the sunlight peeking through thin curtains that barely hid the sun blazing through her huge city-view window.

"Sakura!" A shrill voice collided with her ears from beyond her French door and she flickered her gaze to the wood where she could mentally _see _her mothers handmaiden clumsily flopping across the white tiles towards her sanctuary.

Frantically, Sakura slipped out of her covers, drawing back her blinds to enlighten her room with the ever-growing light. Her fingers moved gracefully towards her hair where she hastily pushed down the loose ends, to make herself look prim and proper. One must look presentable and clean in the morning when summoned, she was told once during etiquette lessons.

Her pink lips moved swiftly across each other as she moistened them with her saliva trying desperately to calm her nerves. She hated the handmaid who talked in such an agonizing voice, always ordering her around, telling her her back was too slackened, or that she was pathetic for being a daydreamer.

"Yes?" Her voice come out quipped but she softened the tone once the handle to her door had been pushed down, opening to reveal ragged red locks with glowing red eyes_. Karin_. She shuddered involuntarilly as she watched the girl shake her hips while she took her time to approach Sakura.

"Mrs. Would like you in her office by ten o'clock_, __miss_ Sakura." Karin hissed, putting emphasis on the miss - her parents had been over forceful with her life, ordering her that by when she turned eighteen she'd need a wonderful man to be her husband. Of course her parents were the kind that believed marriage was happily formed by arrangement, but they were lenient enough to agree that if she could find a good enough suitor of her choice they could marry.

She snorted to herself as she thought of the ways her parents tried to make her happy, yet she knew they wouldn't like any _man _she fell in love with, because, men they always picked were so high class and didn't bother with the lower class or creatures roaming the dusty streets of Konoha. Why couldn't she be like others? Be free and able to find her purpose in life? She was living a cliche tale where she was surrounded with comfort but wanted more - wanted a life outside of her raining luxury. It made her laugh to know something her parents would never find out.

"What're you laughing at? This is no laughing matter, miss Haruno! Do you hear me? Report!"

"I understand_, Karin_." Her voice silenced Karin with the simplisticness of her soft yet agitated tone, Karin should then know to back off and leave Sakura to getting presentable enough for her mother - the perfect goddess every lower citizen looked up to. She was simply a political figure - the government controlled all actions and decisions with their corrupting lives.

Karin bowed albeit reluctantly and stepped across Sakura's white plush carpet to make her way to whatever duties she had been ordered to prepare. She hoped it had been kitchen duty, so a loyal and hardworking servant could lounge around all day while Karin had to clean up the grease and other substances that accumulated. Sakura set to making her bed so other maids wouldn't fuss over it since her beg was too large that when she curled up into her protective stance during sleep she barely moved even a foot from the bedframe.

Rummaging her way through her walk in closet, she pulled out an elegant white dress with pink cherry blossoms scattered on the front top, and comfortable white sandals she used in her training. Knowing that her mother would scold her for wearing a strap-showing dress she yanked out a small white sweater that reached to the ends of her breast and definitely _covered_ her shoulders.

Sighing to no end, her fingers fumbled with a faucet as she prepared her bath. To pass time her eyes ran over her figure in the mirror - She wasn't lacking self-esteem she thought she was pretty but lacked the ability to be called beautiful. Ivory smooth skin, button nose, soft pink lips, long, layered pink hair, sparkling infinite jade eyes - men found her to be the essence of beauty. She had to disagree, for when she peeked a glance at young women walking the streets she seemed normal in comparisson. Shaking out of her reverie, she slid into the scalding bath water which she found refreshing because it soothed her tight strains, and washed away her worries. Her fingers ran over her arms that were lean but packed with slight muscle. She wasn't weak, she could fight. She fought _very_ well indeed.

Washing away the slime she heard her mother always complain about - _When you sleep sweetie, dirt attacks you horrendously! - _her bath finished where she smelled sweet as strawberries and her dress was placed carefully along her slim frame, along with her sweater. Her shoes plastered against her polish-free feet, and she began to blow dry her hair to obtain to her mothers approval.

Approval, _approval, **approval. **_The mere word brought pure anger in her eyes, and her cheery facade dampened.

Now staring at herself in the mirror she found a poised, sophisticated girl on the outside with shiny pink hair, and dull virdigris eyes, and she hated it. On the inside she was lonely, and wanted a purpose to live in life. She wasn't suicidal, she just wished she could explore the outside world and live like the lower class, it sounded romantic. She knew all about their hardships and desperately wanted to help. Not as if her parents would ever allow that to happen.

Her white sandals clashed against her carpet, and endless white tiles as she made her way towards her parents study where they deemed their duties for the day as mere marionettes for the government - for the head of everything, Orochimaru - and if she ever speaked those words she'd be gravely punished. So she bit her tongue, and held her head up high for more days in her miserable life.

She bristled through the meeting where her parents were told to smile cheerily through the huge window on their highest floor where they were displayed for the commoners to see, and she was propositioned with attending a secret meeting with Orochimaru or wallowing up in her room wishing she could go outside. She picked the formal, hoping with all her might they would do something exciting.

Orochimaru indeed had something exciting planned - a question that would change her whole life forever, and alter her views on the world.

His voice hissed malticiously in her ear - like a snake - as he leaned down to her level, looked her straight in the eye and asked, "Sakura, would you join the Demagogue?"

As her eyes were bargained with the sole freedom she hesitated though when she saw the Demagogue for what it really was, an underground fighting arena for the upper class to enjoy. The government provided sufficient fighters that fought to their very grave for money and cheap enjoyment. But, it was a way to pull herself out of her self solitude. She turned to Orochimaru not knowing that her next words brought a glint to Orochimaru's eyes who had a special plan for this misunderstood girl, and answered.

"Yes."

_Fighting for your freedom to benefit anothers satisfaction always comes with a price._

_A deadly price._


	2. Chapter Two

_With the world on our backs,_

_Watch life as we know it, crumble._

_The sky sheds tears on our misfortune._

_As "Fate" plays it's cruel games…_

_Blood will be shed,_

_Tears will fall._

_Sharp screams pierced the tranquility, and his ebony eyes flashed with anger, swirling with inner turmoil at the pain she had to receive for his foolish words._

_"Sakura!" His lungs were on fire, his heart beat at a rapid, upbeat pace against his ribcage, perspiration forming along his brow and sliding down his forehead._

_"Sasuke...kun." She whispered hoarsely, her viridian eyes tinted a lighter shade due to the hot, bright lights beaming above their heads, symbolizing the end, the inner challenges and outside challenges they had to face. _

_"I love...you." _

_"Love..."_

_

* * *

_

A strong wind passed through the silky pink strands of the jade-eyed girl. Porcelain features; a small shaped face created and pampered to please the eyes of those around her; the ones that _judge_ her. A small breath was released from the parted pink lips of the standing girl, a small hand running through her long pink hair that reached the middle of her back, as she gave a look holding a hint of contemplation

"_Did I make the right decision? I'm going to have to leave my old life behind…" _The girl shook her head, ridding the perplexing idea as her complimented brain thought harder.

"_Unless of course…I hide it…?"_ A whitened grin formed on the girl's face as she pushed off the balcony's railing, walking into her large room. A long silence passed as a silhouette called her name as she opened the door of her domain, leading into the long hallway. Viridian eyes scanned the screaming silence as she slipped into the hollowed space with light toes, her ears perked for any signs of life. Small taps followed her every step as they reached her ears in loud thuds, causing a wince from her every so often. A sigh of relief followed, as she noticed no sign of her parents and her forsaken maid-

"Sakura-sama...May I ask what you're doing?" Her luck, of course, was always jinxed. The one thing that no matter what she tried, would never change. It was a natural born disease that seemed to spread to those around her, causing misfortune upon their souls as they move away from her presence, much to her despair. She always had a difficult time making friends, being judged for her riches and her parent's success. _Fake friends_ is what they are called. _Users._ Pitiful indeed. But, in the end, Sakura was always the one hurt, either way.

Inwardly, she sighed. She felt exhausted and it wasn't even mid-morning yet, a faint hazy glow of light blue peeked through the curtains sprawled along all the huge, glass windows jutting the view of the city. Her hands intertwined behind her back, twisting the hem of her white dress, the pink cherry blossoms moving to and fro from her forced contact.

"I'm walking, obviously." Sakura stated, a small half-smile threatening to overtake her light pink lips. Her eyes sparked with joy at the look of frustration and irritation crossing her maid's features.

"I know that, _obviously. _Mrs. would like to know if you'd go to the market, of course that isn't a deed you do need to perform but it's required. One time chance." Karin sneered, her nostrils flaring at the continuous attempt to scorn. Yet, Sakura was filled with glee as Karin's words sunk in. A trip to the market? A place she could go, without being dragged out of it the second she walked in? Finally.

"Sure."

"It's 'Yes Ma'am.'"

"It is indeed, Karin. Tell my mother I accept the request."

"...Yes Ma'am."

* * *

A grunt passed the lips of an onyx haired man as ebony eyes pierced holes into the wood before him. Large, worn hands moved to punch the scarred plank as his forceful blows held more aggression. Soon, a crack rang melodically to the man as trinkets of shattered wood flew past his high cheekbones and surrounded his built form. He let out a sigh of relief as he glanced at the damage he had caused. It was like this everyday. His training taking place for hours on end as his anger released through this form of art. But, of course his anger was only portrayed on the inside. No one in the outside world knew who he was. It was just the way he liked it.

A small familiar river bank came into view as he removed his clothing, his unnaturally spiked hair being ruffled by the removal of his now dirty, tattered shirt. One quick glance around the forest-covered area enabled him clearance as he dived into the open water. A sigh of relief sounded from him as the man, Sasuke, let his swollen wounds ease as his tense muscles relaxed in the room temperature water.

Being the silent and brooding man he was, the silence delighted him as nature took its toll on his senses, his eyes closing in internal peace. Nothing lasted forever, of course, as a rustling shook him from his tranquil state, coal colored eyes turning to the origin of the noise.

"Can you at least _try_ to be sneaky, idiot?" A rush of blonde jumped from the dark green bush as cerulean met onyx, opposing facial expressions meeting one another. Opposites always attract.

"Oh shut up Teme. I came to ask you if you wanted to help me shopping!" Sasuke eyed his friend. The Boisterous, loud-mouthed, and cheerful man that annoyed him to no end, consistently making him become insane yet keeping him sane. The irony of friendship.

"No." Naruto grunted at the deadpanned response. He was always bad at picking friends. But, something's are never planned. Like their friendship.

"Come on!" Naruto whined as he drew closer to the bathing man. Sasuke turned away from the blonde, his antics were childish and unappealing to the onyx haired man as he dove under the water. Naruto sat on a small ledge tossing a rock to and fro to appease his boredom.

"Why would I go shopping...With _you_?" Naruto gave a look of hurt.

"Sasuke! I'm offended! I _love_ spending time with my best friend! Even if it means going shopping for groceries!" Sasuke felt his stomach churn in annoyance. The boy had always known how to tick him off. Then again, he hadn't eaten in a day, his stomach turning to that of a roaring growl. Naruto smirked in triumph as Sasuke gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine you win," Turning to meet blue eyes he continued. "But you owe me one."

"Teme, when do I ever not repay you favors?"

"Since the day we met."

"Har-har."

"Just let me finish bathing all right? That means get away you perverted dobe, stop watching me bathe."

"I can invite some girls from town if you'd like, I'm sure they'd love this opportunity." Naruto waggled his eyebrows, snickering as Sasuke flicked his hand to shove water upon his best friend who ran off into the cover of the bushes.

"Hmph, idiot."

* * *

"I love watching all these people going about their business. Always having something to do, somewhere to go. I wish I could be carefree like them!" Sakura felt her head become light with delight as she admired the working class going about their own business. The sight of them made her smile gently as she gained stares from bystanders. She had always been oblivious to those stares. Stares of wonderment, curiosity, envy, distaste. Whatever emotions the person felt within them, none of it tampered with her shielded heart. Not one.

"Sakura-san?" The sound of her name came behind her as long pink strands wiped past her face, viridian meeting pearl.

"Hinata!" the petite girl moved to jump the familiar face as the longhaired Hinata giggled her sweet, melodic laugh. Sakura returned a beautiful smile as the girls rejoiced in one another's company.

"How are you Sakura?" Hinata whispered, her voice soft and low, her long strands of dark violet running down into her eyes, her fingers twiddling together nervously, as she tilted her head, awaiting an answer.

"I'm..." Sakura hesitated, her eyes narrowing towards the skyline, swallowing the lump that gathered in her throat, forming a pit in the bottom of her stomach. "Fine." Hinata shook her head, her eyes flashing, _beautiful_ Sakura concluded. Hinata was so beautiful, compared to her, a spoiled brat with ugly _pink _hair and dull green eyes. Hinata was about to speak when a loquacious voice shattered her hearing and a form was shoved into her, she tumbled but stood her ground, her fingers clenching the closest thing in her grasp. Unfortunately, the closest thing in her grasp was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Dark black hair tinted with shades of dark blue as the light shimmered upon it showed, long bangs running into dark infinite eyes that she found herself nervously staring into. His hair was ruffled in the back like duck feathers but it made him look cute. She lowered her gaze and was met with a black T-shirt, that clearly showed the muscles he had for it clung to his chest. His hands were shoved into his black slacks, his dark eyebrows raised in puzzlement. His skin was a soft pale, not a pasty pigment and he made it look so attractive. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, her fingertips still latched onto his wrist.

His eyes drank her in but she lifted her chin in defiance not caring what he thought of her, for surely he knew who she was but it didn't show on his face. He wore no expression, his lips were pulled into a thin line. He looked almost...sad, lost and lonely. She could see past the front he put on, she could see in his eyes behind the dark pupils that he wanted a purpose in life.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS, IT WAS THE TEME'S FAULT, HE WANTED TO BUY A WHORE AND I WAS LIKE 'NAAAAAWH.'" Time seemed to slowly pick up it's pace but Sakura still didn't rip her eyes off the beautiful man before her, her fingertips starting to slide down his wrists from the intense pressure, her skin growing sweaty. Sasuke sneered, pulling himself away from her, startling her in the process as she slipped. She was going to crash into a tomato cart if it wasn't for his fast reflexes. His arm slipped out and gripped her elbow, tugging her into his chest. She caught a whiff of him and almost melted, he smelled fresh like the flowers growing in her garden but he also smelled sweaty and it made her inwardly swoon.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers clenching her dress, strands of white tearing in the process. His breath fanned across her scalp, hot and at a rapid pace. His chin rested in her hair and they were both too shocked to release each other. Sakura's heart thumped heavily in her chest, she almost cursed out loud at the booming _thu-thump _as it resounded in their small bubble.

Her scent intoxicated him as he struggled to keep his emotionless face intact. His eyes deceived him as they grew slightly wider, trying to push the girl from his grip. His body refused to move. The area around him seemed to disperse as he entered a world of bliss, an unfamiliar peace. Time became the enemy as it brought him back to reality, his realization slowly kicking in as he eyed the girl below him.

_"Don't forget those feelings! Don't forget what we felt!" She felt her heart beating quicker as the intensity built, her viridian eyes glazing over as tears fell over her high cheekbones._

_"Shut up! Sakura...Fight. Fight me. Hurt me like I hurt you," His eyebrows stitched themselves closer to one another as he felt his anger fade, his voice trembling as he begged. "Please." _

_The words that burn missed her skin as they aimed towards her heart. Piercing it as it began to shatter like the fragile trinket it was._

_"I can't..." Her voice trailed off. _

_"Why not?" Her shoulders slumped as she reached out, as if he were right before her bleeding figure. _

_"Because I..." _

Blinking, Sakura stood unmoving as a silence deafened the group. The usually boisterous blonde paused, glancing towards his stoic faced friend with interest. Emotionless to the eye, Naruto could see past his facade. Sasuke, the tough, infamous man he was, was inwardly dying, melting. This caused a grin to form on the tall man as he giggled jokingly.

"Nice save Sasuke!" Growling under his breath, he released the pink haired girl before him, his eyes moving from her unusual pink hair to his best friend.

"Whatever." Sakura moved from his grip quickly, recovering from the odd moment she just experienced as she looked down, hoping to rid her flushed face.

"T-thank you." Sasuke moved to look at the pinkette, his hands moving to his pockets as they became warm. He silently thanked her. Her voice gave him an excuse to glance in her direction once again. Emerald clashed with the mysterious onyx orbs as she paused, nodding her head in recognition. Sasuke simply shut his eyes, turning his back on the girl as he walked in the direction he was previously headed.

"Dobe, We're leaving." Naruto grunted, eyeing the boy before sighing.

"Sorry about that. He's a bit...of a jackass," He chuckled as he winked at Hinata, his cerulean eyes glowing in the sun overhead. "See ya later your Highness!" Turning, he gave a quick wave before running after the retreating back of his partner.

Hinata felt faint as she clutched onto a steady object, in this case, the cart. Sakura blinked, her expression growing softer as she grew smitten. Smitten over a boy whose name rang beautifully in her ears.

_"Sasuke..."_


End file.
